Sleepy Time
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: ACGSZ A bigger bed might be needed...


"I've captured your flag, Cloud!" Zack screamed as he jumped up and down from the sofa "I've officially owned your ass!"

"Not if you're going to go that way."

Zack's face turned from pure joy to grief-stricken horror in a split second when his character triggered a land mine which he crossed.

"Thank you," the blonde muttered as he reclaimed his flag and continued setting up defences around his base.

"But I'm the master, how could I have overlooked that?" Zack whispered whilst respawning.

"You were only named the master after narrowly winning against me, Zack," Sephiroth sighed as he sat in the same room by the desk, going through paperwork.

"But it was an epic win!"

Cloud turned to him with a confused frown and Sephiroth shrugged, taking his glasses off.

"He claimed the winning point last second," he explained "He won't stop bragging about it."

"I'm the master!" Zack declared loudly "My reflexes are primer than prime!"

"Yet Aerith paintballed you successfully at Halloween."

"She got lucky!"

"Extremely if she managed to hit you in the exact same spots as last year," Sephiroth slipped his glasses on.

"And how would you know that? You weren't even there."

"Genesis always has his digital camera handy, I've seen the pictures."

Zack pouted as Cloud was declared the winner of the round and glanced at Sephiroth from the corner of his eye. Sephiroth had been distant lately, blaming it all down to work and all that. Zack didn't buy it. He could still remember that Halloween night. What was going on between him and Vincent?

"I'm home…"

Genesis stumbled into the living room and draped himself over Sephiroth's back.

"Seph, make me melt," he muttered.

"Gift of the goddess."

Genesis buried his nose into his hair with a happy sigh.

"So much better than Valentine's droning," he mumbled.

"Long meeting?"

"Boring, dull, dreary meeting," Genesis squeezed his arms around Sephiroth with a soft purr "Make me feel better…"

Sephiroth raised a hand and patted Genesis's arms.

"I'm sorry, Genesis, I'm rather tired," he muttered "How about I make you some cocoa and put you to bed?"

"Gaia, Seph, you're the best boyfriend ever!"

"Oi!" Zack frowned as Cloud rolled his eyes.

"After Angeal."

"OI!"

Genesis stuck his tongue out at the steamed puppy. Sephiroth took his glasses off and scooped Genesis up to carry him upstairs.

"Angeal just texted, he'll be back at around one."

"Aw," Zack pouted "Alright then…"

He turned the TV off and placed his controller down.

"…Wanna play darts?"

"When was the last time you played?"

"…A while…"

"And what happened last time?"

Zack fidgeted.

"Angeal had to take you to the hospital because a dart hit and got embedded into your arm and you wouldn't stop bleeding…"

Cloud yawned and stretched his arms out.

"I'm tired, Zack, want to join me upstairs?"

"But it's early," Zack whined.

"It's like half past eleven and I do have a delivery to get on with that will take me down to Junon."

"Aw, but five more minutes?"

"Unless they're going to be in bed, no. Sorry, Zack."

Cloud stood up and stretched his back out, yawning loudly.

"Come on."

"OK, but it's my turn to put the cats to bed."

"See you there."

Cloud headed upstairs whilst Zack got up to check that all the cats were indoors. After insisting on tucking them into their cots swaddled up (Felix fell right asleep, Patches gave Zack a few scratches, Lily ran off and Seraphina squirmed her way out) Zack began heading upstairs. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and came back out to see Sephiroth's profile going downstairs, it looked like he was putting his coat on. Zack tried to follow after him but the door slammed shut when he reached the third step. He stood there for a moment before sinking down to sit on the step. He closed his eyes after staring at the door for a while. He opened them when something squirmed onto his lap and he looked down to see the invader. Lily looked up at him with her bright green eyes, mewing and purring, digging her claws into his trousers. He smiled, tickling her ears and leaning on the stair railing.

* * *

"Zack?"

Zack snorted and opened his eyes as he felt Lily jump out of his lap and scamper off. He glanced up and blinked blearily to see Angeal sitting next to him, shaking him awake.

"You'll catch a cold like this, why aren't you in bed yet?"

Zack rubbed his eyes and nuzzled him.

"Waiting for you n Seph," he mumbled.

"Sephiroth's not in?"

"He wen' ou'…"

"Come on, up you get…"

Zack was pulled to his feet and Angeal helped him back upstairs.

"Why you…?"

"A patient broke out of the amnesia ward, it was a dangerous situation, nearly led to one where it would have been chargeable."

"Huh?"

"We nearly called the police, he was waving a scalpel around."

"You OK?"

Angeal smiled as he dumped Zack on his bed.

"I'm fine, now get some sleep."

"Wai!" Zack sat up "I said I'd sleep wit Cloud!"

Angeal chuckled and shook his head.

"Fine, come on."

Zack was hoisted over Angeal's shoulder and carried to Cloud's room. Cloud yawned as he nuzzled Zack and looked up at Angeal sleepily.

"What would we do without you?"

Angeal smiled as he leaned over and kissed his head.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Mmm…" Cloud yawned as he hugged Zack tighter when the puppy promptly fell asleep.

"I heard Angeal…Angeal!"

Angeal chuckled as he caught Genesis after he launched himself into his arms.

"I missed you, do you have any idea what time it is, make me fall into a deep, deep sleep…"

Angeal sighed as he brought Genesis into bed and Cloud shifted to give them enough room.

"Sorry, Cloud…"

"The cosier the better," Cloud shrugged as Genesis scrambled to lie on top of Angeal.

"I love you all," the teacher yawned and fell asleep.

Angeal kissed his forehead and they all went to sleep in Cloud's bed.

* * *

Cloud woke up more squashed than before. He craned his head and smiled, Sephiroth had joined them. Still, it was quite cramped. The politician as squashed up against the nurse and Genesis was pretty much half on Angeal now, one arm linked around Cloud. Cloud wriggled himself up and leaned over Angeal to kiss Sephiroth's cheek. The silver haired beauty opened his eyes and smiled, kissing his lips.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Surprisingly well. You?"

"Somehow."

They smiled and kissed again.

"I want to get up but I have a puppy on my leg and a moody girl's arm around my waist."

"Heard that."

Sephiroth snorted as Genesis mumbled moodily and retracted his arm from Cloud.

"I want pancakes."

"I'll make some, would you like some coffee too?"

"I love you."

Sephiroth smirked as he slid out of the bed and headed downstairs. Cloud attempted to get up but ended up falling out of bed with Zack still firmly attached to his leg.

"I'm gonna need a bigger bed."


End file.
